cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xánténian Red Brigade
The Xánténian Red Brigade is the name of the combined armed forces of Xánténia, during the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution, the workers united all their Sovjut militias into one combined combat force and named it the Xánténian Red Brigade. Since then it has advanced significantly, incorporating the Xánténian Red Armoured Vehicles divisions, the Red Airforce and has formed a special units division. For Minor wars, refer to Xánténian Minor military actions. War Council The War Council is a group of voted representatives from the War Tactics Sovjuts (WTS). The WTS are those who have finished University with a War Tactics degree and organise themselves into a Sovjut, during war time (or before it if Xánténia is the aggressor) they hold elections to vote in 150 members to enter the War Council. This War Council is directly responsible for the organisation of the militias, the tactical decisions, major battle plans, including offensives and defensives. 7 members of the War Council are also responsible for advising the Agricultural, Distribution and Production representatives on how those areas should be managed during War Time. Although the War Council has the authority to draw up battle plans, they must be accepted by the Workers' Militia Committees before they can go ahead. There has, as of yet, been no objection to the War Council's plans. Although it may seem so, the War Council is not a group of elite citizens. During peace times, the members of the War Council occupy normal jobs (usually University lecturers or teachers). During Wartime, this Council is no elitist group either, it is just another way of contributing to the War effort, and an extremely valuable one too. Militia Committees Unlike many other nations, the Xánténian Armed Forces are not a standing permanent force. It is a militia, and all her combatants are able bodied men or women who are expected to offer their services according to the rota system in defence of the revolution and society. The workers comprise various parts in the Xánténian Armed Forces and not all workers belong to the Ground Forces militias. The militias are based primarily around Militia Committees. These Committees review and vote on tactical decisions. All militiamen/women compose the Militia Committees and so every decision is democratically voted in. Each major militia faction also have the right to send representatives to the Xánténian Representatives Council to partake in political discussions, and to inform the Sovjut representatives of the goings on in the Militias. Within these Committees are a number of seperate smaller regimental committees. Usually if a Militia Committee accepts to participate in a battle/military campaign, and there is a risky tactic, certain regiments within a main Militia would usually volunteer to take up those risky tactical battle deployments. Xánténian Ground Forces Red Eyes Infantry Proletariyes militia The Proletariyes militia is the largest militia in Xánténia). It comprises 30% of the whole Xánténian forces. During peace time, the militia acts as a voluntary workers' police force. Every able bodied Proletariyesian is expected to serve the militia depending on the rota. They are responsible for arresting the small number of criminals there are and maintaining order against small militant counter-revolutionaries. During war time, the number usually increases significantly and some of the militia gets deployed for international service. The rest stay in Xánténia for homeland defence. The Proletariyesian militia is divided into four divisions, for easy yet effective control. During the Second Great War, the Proletariyes militia formed the most class conscious aspect of the Xánténian militia and although suffering major losses still fought on bravely to the end. Fresh volunteers coming forward every hour to offer their lives for the revolution against the Imperialist onslaught. After the Second Great War, the War Council decided to maintain the number of Proletariyesian combatants for a period of three days, the number would be gradually reduced through time. Armarado militia Armarado was the capital city of pre-revolutionary Xánténia, during the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution the Armaradon workers became the second to rise up against their capitalist masters and their tools of oppression, Gurynarnheian (Proletariyesian) workers being the first to do so. The Armarado militia is comprised of four districts like the Proletariyes militia, and comprises 15% of Xánténia's militia forces, making it the second largest militia in Xánténia. During the Second Great War, the Armaradon militia were at first reluctant to vote for the invasion of nations belonging to the GOONS. However, after the first invasion of Xánténia, whereby the enemy came within 20 miles of the city, the workers immediately rose up in opposition and offered their arms to the war effort. Armaradon combatants were mobilised for homeland denfence and managed to push the invaders back after two days of fighting. Half of the Armaradon combatants were dispatched for an invasion of "Wembly" (a GOONS nation). Wembly was quickly overrun by the combioned forces of Xánténia, the Armaradon combatants receiving an extremely good report. Eastern Xánténian militia The Eastern Xánténian militia is not one whole militia, instead it comprises of a number of small sectional militias in the Eastern region of Xánténia. 230 militias make up the united Eastern Xánténian militia, however, due to the predominatly agricultural aspect of the East Xánténian land, most of the small sectional militias are village or small town militias. As the revolution is relatively young and also due to the wars the young state of Xánténia had to face, there has not been a significant amount of urbanisation in the Eastern regions yet. Therefore, to make military tactics more effective, it was decided to unite the 230 small militias into one large militia. The small militias still maintain their autonomosity and act as regimental militia committees. The Eastern Xánténian militia is the third largest militia in Xánténia, it makes up roughly around 14.8% of Xánténia's Armed Forces. It is predicted that by the year 2008, the Eastern Xánténian Militia would have overtaken the Armaradon Militia in the number of combatants it has. It has also been planned to disband certain sections of the Eastern Xánténian Militia when the small town militias increase in size significantly, and there would no longer be a need to unite into one large single militia for efficiency. .]] During the Second Great War, the Eastern Xánténian Militia formed a defensive bulwark against the invading Armed Forces of the "Zeon Empire" (Illuminati) and of "Most Awesome Land". Although the region was overrun during the invasion, the militias took to guerilla resistance until the end of the war. Xánténian Special Forces The Xánténian Special Forces are trained for 4 years, and although they are a "specialist" unit, they still work as a militia. After their 4 years of training is up, the Xánténian Special Forces enter into civilian life. During periods of war they are called up to fight, although it is voluntary. They may choose to enter normal militia if they so wish. The Xánténian Special Forces train for roughly 6 months of a year, but they do not receive any special privelages. It is treated as simply another division in the Armed Forces. The Xánténian Special Forces also have their own Militia Committee which works like every other Militia Committee in Xánténia. Unlike most other Militia Committees, the Xánténian Special Forces Militia Committee (X'''-'S'''pe'F'or'M'i'C / S'pe'F'or'M'i'C) are not bound by territorial boundaries, instead being a nationwide organisation. Xánténian Red Armoured Vehicles Divisions The Red Armoured Vehicles Divisions was once "The Xánténian Armoured Vehicles Division" (XAVD). During the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution, rebellious sections of the XAVD, namely most of the Southern, Eastern and Northern sections joined the side of the working class and named themselves the Red Vehicles Division (RVD). They were particularly useful during the revolution, being able to blockade roads key to the bourgeois armies' communications, which allowed the Workers militias to achieve a quick success. In mid-December, the RVD merged into the Xánténian Armed Forces after Committee referenda took place. The name was changed to the Xánténian Red Armoured Vehicles Divisions (XRAVD), and receives military funding. There are 4 divisions of the XRAVD, the "Northern Tank Division", "Fangeryn-Eastern Tank Division", "Proletariyesian-Southern Tank Division" and "The Eastern United Tank Division". The XRAVD has the same Committees Layout as the Xánténian Militias, and there are also 4 representatives in the Xánténian Representatives Council. Red Airforce (Xánténian) Fighters Divisions The pre-revolutionary Xánténian airforce had only been comprised of fighters. However it was still mediocre, there were only 2 fighters and they were ancient. During the revolution, the independant state of "Donarl" attempted to invade Northern Xánténia at a time when there was great civil strife. They were largely successful thanks to their Airforce. Bombing campaigns were frequent and they were protected by their fighters. At that time, Northern Xánténia was under the control of the Bourgeois resistance, and so in order to save their own skins the Bourgeois Armed Forces needed to beat back the "Donarlian" enemy also. The Airforce was still under Bourgeois control, but the two fighters Xánténia did have were quickly disposed of by the "Donarlian" fighters. Post-revolution, the War Tactics Sovjut (WTS) realised how important an Airforce would be, and straight away they began drawing up plans for the creation of a fighters unit. By late December, Xánténia had manufactured 5 fighters of the Yakovlev Yak-9 type. Plans were made to further improve and increase the size of the airforce, however 2 wars in close proximity of one another prevented those plans from being achieved. During "The Fourth Reich Anti-Fascist" War, the fighters were used to a great extent to protect the bombers during the campaign, and to protect Xánténia itself from enemy bombers. There are 4 Fighters divisions, one for each sector of Xánténia (Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western), as Xánténia expands further, it is believed that a new sector will be created to deal with the Central region of Xánténia. The Fighters Divisions are merged as one into the Bombers Divisions into the Red Airforce (Xánténia), their Sovjuts are combined with that of the bombers and all Pilots are (like the militias), temporary in the sense that they do not form a standing Airforce. In times of war, they are called upon, but usually during peace time, many work as engineers. However, because of Xánténia's need for protection, there is a rota system (like the militias), whereby pilots are called upon for a certain number of weeks to train and patrol the Xánténian borders. The Second Maroon War saw the utter annihilation of the Xánténian Red Airforce by Nordreich nations. However, post-war, plans were drawn up to rebuild the airforce, plans which involved the manufacturing of Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 fighters, the most advanced fighters this proletarian state has ever seen. The plan went into action on April 28th 2007, and by May 2nd 2007, the Xánténian Red Airforce had possessed 9 MiG-15s. Thanks to the dedication of the Xánténian Aircraft Manufacturing Union and the Proletariyes XRA manufacturing Sovjut, Xánténia was able to possess advanced fighters needed to defend the proletarian state from any threat. Bombers Divisions Before the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution there were no bombers in the Airforce. However, post-revolution, the War Tactics Sovjuts advised the Xánténian people to begin investing in Bombers Divisions so as to not be behind the capitalist nations in terms of bombing capabilities. Xánténia began their bombers development in December 2006, purchasing her first bomber (AH-1 Cobra) from an allied state factory. However, later on Xánténia began manufacturing her own bombers. After "The Fourth Reich Anti-Fascist" war, the Red Airforce suffered some setbacks, but was still intact. However, it was the Second Great War which utterly destroyed Xánténia's Red Airforce. Following on from GWII, the Red Airforce began its' slow recovery. After the Second Maroon War Xánténia lost her remaining bombers (AH-1 Cobra). It had possessed roughly 2 of these low level bombers pre-war, both being destroyed as a result of the excellent Nordreich "blitzkrieg" tactics. From late April (28th April, new plans for the Xánténian Red Airforce went into action. Production of bombers were resumed and Xánténia was able to manufacture 3 B-25 Mitchells, the highest level bombers the Xánténian workers state has ever been able to manufacture and maintain. Potemkiners (Xánténian Navy) Xánténia's navy is quite small. She has only 2 battle cruisers which are sometimes deployed during wartime to launch cruise missiles at Xánténia's enemies. Xánténia's Ships: -> Proletar-Guis -> Aurora II category:Xánténiacategory:Military